Greg Heffley(Zachary Gordan)
Life and Career Gordon was born in Oak Park, California, to Linda and Ken Gordon.1 He has two siblings, Josh and Kyle, and was raised in Southern California. He is from an observant Jewish family,and attends a public high school in Oak Park. Gordon's résumé includes many television appearances, such as All of Us and How I Met Your Mother.6 He has also appeared in the 2008 opening of Desperate Housewives, and in an episode of 24, which aired in January 2009. His film credits (2007–2008) include Sex and Death 101, Lower Learning, the Garry Marshall film Georgia Rule (for which he won the "Young Artist Award" for his portrayal of Ethan), The Brothers Bloom, as Young Bloom, and alongside Nicolas Cage in National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007). Gordon has been credited with numerous voice-over roles including "Brad Spolyt" in The Chubbchubbs Save Xmas, "Ricky Garcia" in Project Gilroy, "San San" in Nick Jr.'s Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and The Mighty B! He is a series regular as the voice of Gil, one of the lead roles in the Nickelodeon series, Bubble Guppies. Gordon has voice acted as Baby Melman in the animated film, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Kotaro in Afro Sumurai: Resurrection, and Young Tony Stark in The Super Hero Squad Show. In 2010, he played Greg Heffley in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and in 2011 appeared as Papi Jr. in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. In June 2010, 20th Century Fox announced a sequel to Diary of a Wimpy Kid; Gordon returned as Greg Heffley and the film, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, was released on March 25, 2011.7 In 2011 Gordon did voice acting as Charlie Brown on the comedy show Robot Chicken, and in 2012, he reprised the role of Greg Heffley again in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. Wimpy Kid Life Greg is the main character of the series, who depicts his misfortunes and inner thoughts through illustration. Like many kids his age, he is often seldom shows any remorse for his wrongdoings. His frustrations generally revolve around his family, friends, and schoolmates respectfully, particularly his best friend, Rowley Jefferson, is pretty much an unpopular loser. On several occasions throughout the course of the series, Greg finds himself in compromising situations that often end with him suffering the most from humiliation, even by the adults in his life, and especially from his older brother Rodrick. Another key problem for Greg is his paranoia, especially after he has performed a wrongdoing of some sort and fears that somebody is going to attempt to seek vengeance or punishment on him for doing this, and sometimes he becomes paranoid over impossible things (such as fearing that his misplaced childhood doll will seek revenge on him for replacing it or that the killer in a horror movie will come for him), and his grasp on reality is not always the strongest. In Cabin Fever, he hung a tag on his parish's giving tree for himself requesting money and once shoveled the pathway to the Church in order to see if someone fulfilled his request, and this good deed was noted in the local newspaper since this enabled a kitchen to be opened in spite of the snow. Later, although Greg was not identified by the newspaper, he gave his identity away in a newspaper that he and Rowley attempted to publish themselves in order to receive the glory because of his deed. In rare cases like this, the books, in spite of showing his hardships, do give him some measure of peace through his friendship with Rowley, or a period of seclusion where he resolves to be luckier next.Greg Heffley is one of the main characters. External Links https://mobile.twitter.com/ZacharyGordon (Zachary's Twitter) Others Visit [[Gallery:Greg Heffley for behind the scenes photos of the movies. Category:Greg Heffley Category:Chirag Gupta Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Rodrick Heffley Category:Holly Hills Category:Middle School